


Cirno, Chen

by tennoseremel



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Gen, порошки
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennoseremel/pseuds/tennoseremel
Summary: Порошок, 1 шт.





	Cirno, Chen

однажды сырна гнев почуя  
метала шоколад во льва  
но чен совсем не шевелилась  
сыта


End file.
